Stop Crying Your Heart Out
by ten81CSI
Summary: He saw her trying to jump off the Manhattan Bridge, and her life changed once more. Oneshot.
1. The Jump

_**A/N:**_ So this is a one shot, that I'm actually working on an alternative, that will hopefully be better than this one. But I heard this song, closed my eyes, and even though this song isn't really about suicide, this is what I envisioned. The alternative will be up by Sunday, I hope. :D

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own CSI:NY, Alex Reeves however is my OC. Oasis owns this song

**PS.** If you'd like, you can check out the song "Stop Crying Your Heart Out" by Oasis while you're reading this!

* * *

"Stop Crying Your Heart Out"

Fingertips against the cold metal railing of the Manhattan Bridge. Eyes closed, water current swimming 336 feet under her. 102 meters. Cars buzzing behind her, hair whipping in her face, iPod playing.

Her mother once said she had a nice singing voice. Before she died in '91.

She licked her lips, her eyes still closed, and breathed in the salty air. People had walked by her, and ignored her. No one cared that a complete stranger was about to jump off a bridge.

No one would care if she was gone. No one cared that she was here. She pulled her blue Rangers beanie cap off her head, unbuttoned the buttons on her brown leather jacket, and set the items on the ground. She bent over, and untied her white shoelaces to her gray converses, and tugged them off her feet. And then she pulled her purple socks off her feet. Her mother always told her never to get her socks and shoes wet. No doubt a homeless persons would pick these things up, and have a nice warm rest of the winter.

"Not like I'm using them," she mumbled, brushing back her light brown hair.

She stepped back up against the rail, and lifted her leg over. "Stop!" someone yelled. She ignored them. Her other leg was already flying over the railing as well. Her hair was blowing behind her, as she held onto the railing, the only thing keeping her from falling into the ice cold water was her hands gripping the cold metal barrier from sidewalk to death.

"Stop!" a man spoke frantically for a second time. "Don't do this. You don't wanna do this."

"Yes I do," she smiled, her iPod still blaring the same song, as she leaned out into the air. "I wonder if I could ever fly," she giggled. "Be free. I wanna be free."

She wasn't sure what the man behind her looked like. Who he was. She didn't think it mattered. He had just stopped what he was doing to make sure she didn't jump.

"There are lots of ways to be free," he spoke, his voice stern but yet gentle and raspy, his Staten Island accent strong. "You don't need to jump."

"How do you become free then?" she asked, turning towards him, her hand almost falling when she made contact with the man. The same pain evident in his clear greenish blue eyes that where swimming in hers. Familiarity floating on his skin. She knew his name. Knew his smile. Knew everything about him.

"Careful," he said, setting his hand over hers so she wouldn't fall. "What are you listening to?"

"Oasis." She said, turning back to look at the water under her feet. "Stop Crying your Heart out."

He knew this song. He sang it with his neighborhood friend every night on the phone.

"_Cause all of the stars have faded away_," he sang, causing her to let out a laugh at his horrible singing. "Let me buy you a coffee."

"I don't drink that shit," she told him. "It's bad for you."

"Hot chocolate?"

"I don't need a therapist."

"Hey," he said, waving his hands in surrender. "I just wanna know why you're jumping."

She turned around, to face him and set her hand in her back pocket, pulling out a yellow lined piece of paper, wrinkled and torn. He could tell it'd been folded over and over again. As if she read it over and over. Perfected it until she was ready to go through with the ideas running through her mind. Killing herself. Putting an end to her misery.

"I thought about turning my car on and closing the garage door," she told him. "Best way to go. Just fall asleep. Listening to my tunes, and never wake up." She turned back around, her hands still gripping the railing.

"And then I realized," she started. "This feeling is so much better. Peaceful."

"What's so peaceful about jumping off a damned bridge?"

"Everything," she told him. "Close your eyes."

"Then you'll jump."

"Cross my heart hope to die."

The blond man nodded his head, and rested his hands on the railing beside her, then closed his eyes. "Taste the air," she whispered, setting her left hand over his right.

"Salty," he nodded his head, licking his lips.

"What do you hear?" she asked him.

"Wind. Cars."

"If you listen closely. You can hear the water rippling," she told him, squeezing his hands. "And the cold wind against your face. It makes your cheeks turn red."

He nodded his head. "This is peaceful," he agreed.

"Told you so," she smiled, letting go of his hands. She climbed over the railing, and grabbed her shoes.

"What are you doing?" He asked, watching her tie the converses, and then she gave him a smile.

"I'm walking away," she whispered, handing him the letter. "It's Alex."

"Danny. Danny Messer," he whispered, watching her walk away. He shook his head, and opened the yellow paper.

_ How would I do it? That is a question that has been running through my mind for 375 days. How would I kill myself if I ever got the guts to do it? _

_ Hanging? No. That's too gruesome. You're neck breaks. You shit your pants, your body can go months without anyone realizing you're gone._

_ Sleeping pills? Too risky. A lot of people survive that. Gun to the head? Also too risky. My choices had been narrowed down. Gasoline, or bridge. If I fell asleep in my garage, I wouldn't even know that I was dieing. However, I feared I wouldn't be able to sleep. Jumping seemed more logical. More peaceful. Less messy. No blood, no poop, no body. They water washes you away. It's like you haven't even been here on earth. When whoever finds me, they will read this letter. They will know that I chose the bridge, and they will know why I did it. _

_ I did it because I've been hurting. For too long. Maybe not long enough. 375 days ago my life ended, even before I actually jumped off the Manhattan Bridge. My mother died in '89 of lung cancer. My father drank himself to death soon after. I was left to raise my baby brother. January 22 2003, my home was raided by a drug lord. He killed my brother, for God only knows what, and he…he and his four little buddies each had his way with me. Beaten, lost, lonely. Scared. Tarnished. January 23, 2003, as I sat in the hospital. I knew I'd kill myself. And as I mourned over the anniversary of my brother's death last night, I decided it was time for the water to take my body away. I decided my life is no longer important. _

_ When you identify this body, you'll know that my name is Alex Reeves. That I am 28 years old, born and raised in Staten Island. And you'll also know that no one is looking for me. Because I'm all of the stars, and I've already faded away. You'll see me some day._

"Alex Reeves," he mumbled shaking his head. He knew her. He grew up just a block away from her. They played wiffle ball together from the time they were 7 and 9. He chased her around the neighborhood with a snake when they were 12 and 14, and he made love to her in the back of his brother's mustang when they were 15 and 17. "That's why she didn't jump," he whispered. She had realized it was him. How could he not have remembered his first love?

"Alex!" he yelled, hurrying in the direction she had come. "Alex!" He couldn't believe that Alex Reeves had just tried to commit suicide. That he just stopped her.

He finally caught up with her. "Alex," he smiled, grabbing her arms, pressing his forehead against hers. "Hey. Where yah been?"

"Around," she whispered, clinging onto his jacket, taking in his scent. And just like he had 13 years ago, he saved her.


	2. Who is She?

_**A/N: I continued with the story, I hope you all enjoy! Flashbacks are in Italics.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of CSI:NY**_

* * *

Danny Messer let out a sigh as he stood over the young woman's body, kit in hand. She looked like Alex. It could have been Alex, had he not saved her last night. He had walked her to his apartment, gave her some sweats to change into, and had made her swear she would stay there while he went to work. They'd talk when he came home.

"Danny," Mac Taylor's voice rang in his ear, causing Danny to shake out of his trance.

"Sorry," Danny said, pushing his square glasses onto his nose with a gloved index finger. He turned towards Aiden Burn who was bent over the young women, examining her body. "Excuse me," Danny coughed when his cell phone rang. "Alex? What do you mean you're hungry? Well order pizza or something. How am I supposed to give you money if I'm at work. No you can't have my credit card number! Look, call Ray's pizza shop and tell him to put it on my tab then. It's on my fridge, Alex. No you can't order Chinese. Well how are you going to pay for it? Reeves, you're getting on my last nerve. Alright, fine. I'll call it in. What do you want? Okay. Give me an hour or so, I gotta go, Reeves. I'm at work and I'm busy. Fine you order from Ray's then."

"Someone's whipped," Aiden coughed when Danny hung up the phone.

"Ayy," Danny said, pointing an index finger at her, and then setting his phone back in his front pocket. "Sometimes you gotta go to extremes to get laid," he said, half-joking. He wasn't trying to get in Alex's pants. Though he wouldn't mind if they did hook up. He just wanted to make sure she was okay. At one point in his life they had been in love, and they possibly were still in love.

The first time he had known she was special to him, was when he had watch her hit a wiffle ball over his head. He had spent half the day saying she'd be an easy out, and when she had retaliated with name-calling he hadn't felt threatened. "Bully pants" hadn't hurt his feelings. But the ball that had whizzed over his head, just inches from his ear had made him realize that girls were pretty cool. Especially Alex Reeves.

"So who's this Alex?" Aiden asked, putting a yellow marker down besides the women's purse, and snapping a photo.

"She's just a friend," Danny shrugged.

* * *

_"What's the matter?" Alex asked, as she opened her bedroom window, and popped the screen out so Danny could climb in. She hated living in a one story home, until she had hit her teen years. It was easier to sneak in and out of the house on the first story. Especially with the heater vent right outside her window, making it easier to climb in. _

_ "Why don' they lemme run with them?" Danny asked, climbing into her room, and then putting the screen back in place for her. _

_ "Your brother?" Alex asked, pulling her hair back from her face. _

_ Danny nodded his head and took a glance around his girlfriend's room. Instead of posters of Bon Jovi and New Kids on the Block, she had posters of Nolan Ryan and Babe Ruth. She wasn't a girly girl. She knew how to hang with the guys. And many times Louie Messer had allowed her to tag along on their many adventures. Sometimes leaving Danny out of it altogether. _

_ "I mean how come I can't tag along? Why're they always leavin' me? You've gone with them what are they doin' that's so bad for me?"_

_ "Seriously?" Alex sighed. "You just climbed into my window for a heartfelt?" she asked trying to avoid the subject. She knew Louie didn't want him running with him because he knew what it'd do to Danny. She'd seen them do illegal things, and she knew Louie didn't want Danny to have to see them. _

_ "You climbed through my window and risked getting caught to talk about your feelings? When you could have already had me naked?"_

_ "I'm being serious, Lex," Danny sighed. _

_ "I am too," she giggled, pulling her gray t-shirt over her head, and then sitting on the bed in just a sports bra and underwear. "Come on," she smirked, pulling the covers back. _

_ "Alex," Danny sighed, but took his shirt off as well. "You know, for a girl, you sure do like sex a lot."_

_ Alex gave him a smile, and unzipped his jeans. "Only with you," she giggled innocently._

* * *

She listened to the front door open, and squeak shut, and then a bag hit the floor. Then footsteps begun to pitter-patter their way on the hardwood floor down the hall, and into his bedroom where she had made herself comfortable.

He let out a chuckle at the brunette lying with her head at the foot of the bed, clad in a light green button shirt he wore maybe once since he had bought it. And he was pretty sure he had never even washed the damned thing.

"Pizza in the fridge," she whispered when she heard him close the bedroom door.

"That's dirty, you know?" he asked her, taking off his brown leather jacket.

"I know," she whispered. "It smells like you though." He hung his jacket on the back of a recliner chair in the corner of his bedroom, and then kicked off his shoes before turning towards the bed, to see her with her eyes closed, curled in fetal position one hand between her legs, the other covering her eyes. 15 years had gone by and she still slept the same.

"You miss me?" he grinned, unzipping his jeans, and then crawling into bed with her.

"I miss your smell," she nodded her head, her eyes still closed. She wrapped her arms around his back, and let out a sigh. "And your muscles, and your body heat. And your voice."

"Why did you try to jump?" he asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Because I could."

Danny let out a sigh, and brushed back her hair from her face. "Why do you always give me that answer?"

"Because I can," she said, her eyes fluttering open. "Drop it, Danny. It's done."

"Alex. You tried to kill yourself. I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine," she whispered. "Come on. Let's just…let's just lay here. How we used to when we were kids. Hold me 'til I fall asleep."

Danny let out a frustrated sigh as he wrapped his arms securely around her and took in the scent of her hair. He'd never get an answer from her. If she didn't want to talk about something she wouldn't. He knew this from past experiences.

_

* * *

_

_ Danny, Dominic and Louie Messer watched as an 8-year-old girl skipped into the middle of the street and picked up the wiffle ball. "Can I play?" she asked innocently, shrugging her shoulders, her brunette pigtails bouncing._

_ Danny turned towards his biggest brother, and then towards his baby brother. Every boy playing wiffle ball had the same stupid look on his face. "We don't play with girls!" Dominic yelled sticking his tongue out._

_ "Well you're a little girl!" Alex whined, sticking her tongue out. "Lemme play! I bet you I can beat you all!"_

_ "Alexandra!" A voice yelled. "Alexandra Michelle!"_

_ "Run home Alexandra," a young, 14 year old, Sonny Sassone smirked, snatching the ball from the little girl's hand. _

_ "That's my brother butt-head!" Alex retaliated, stomping her foot on Sonny's, causing him to let out a curse. "He's gonna make you let me play. He's a professional baseball player. One time he played with Nolan Ryan."_

_ "Alexandra!" The voice said, a bit quieter than before. An older boy came to a halt, and stopped to catch his breath. "Mommy is looking for you. Come on, let's go."_

_ "Tommy they won't let me play with them. Make 'em lemme play."_

_ Alex's brother glanced around at the kids, all ageing from about 7 to 15. A kid with dark hair and dark eyes held both a wiffle ball and bat in his hands, while a blond kid with glasses and blue eyes stood on third base, and another kid with dark hair stood on a cardboard strip that acted as the pitcher's mound. _

_ "What's up?" Thomas Reeves asked, nodding his head towards the kid with the wiffle ball. "You aint gonna let my sister play 'cause she's a girl? I bet yah she can beat all your asses."_

_ "Yeah right," Sonny Sassone laughed, turning towards Louie Messer on the pitching mound. "He thinks a girl can beat us," he laughed, throwing the ball at Louie._

_ Louie let out a laugh and spit on the ground. "Yeah right. You guys the new kids?"_

_ "Just moved in the gray house," Thomas pointed behind him. "From South Jersey."_

_ "The Mets suck!" Alex laughed, holding her thumb out towards the ground and shaking her head. "Go Phillies!" She smirked, pointing her thumb towards the sky._

_ "Let's see what they got," Louie smirked, turning towards the kid on third base. "Whatt'ya say, Mets fans vs. the Phillies fans, lil' bro?"_

_ "Hell yeah," Danny smirked. _

_ "Dude what are you, five?" Thomas asked. "You kiss your mother with that mouth?"_

_ "Mommy would put soap in my mouth," Alex shook her head, "No kisses for me!" _

_ "Alright, deal," Thomas grinned. "We let lil' Alex here play verse that little punk." Thomas nodded his head towards Danny, and then turned back to Sonny. "Let's see best of three outs, who can nail the ball most. Fouls count as outs. I pitch for him, you pitch for her."_

_ "Yes, yes, yes, yes!" Alex cheered, jumping up. "I getta bat first!"_

_ "You're on," Danny said, hurrying off third base. _

_ Alex had showed the boys that she could indeed play baseball, even at just eight years old. She had nailed multiple hits past the boys' heads leaving them in awe, and she'd be leaving them in awe for the next ten years._

* * *

She grabbed her clothes from his dryer, and changed from his shirt into her clothes, tears streaming from her face. She needed to leave before he woke up. Before he could leave her all over again. The dream she had last night after sleeping in his bed had been more of a nightmare. A memory that she on occasion dreamt about. The night he left her. The last night they loved each other.

And she needed to leave before she fell for him all over again, and he left her in the dust once again.

"Alex?" A raspy voice came from behind her. She slowly turned to face a distraught Danny leaning against the threshold of his closet slash makeshift laundry room. "You leavin' me?" he asked, eyeing her in the clothes she had worn the night before. "It's three in the morning."

Alex looked at her feet, and then back at Danny. "When Dom died, I didn't get it," she whispered. "I get it now."

"Sure you did," he nodded his head clearing his throat. "Thomas didn't die-"

Alex shook her head, and cut him off before he could finish. "No, Thomas just left. And that sucked. But when you were sad over Dom, I didn't really get it," she whispered, grabbing her purple sweater from the ground, and pulling it over her head. "I get it now. And I don' really know how you live without him. I can't live without Drew." She straightened the sweater and then wiped her face free of tears with the back of her hand.

"Hey," Danny sighed, scratching his nose, and pushing his glasses up, "Don' cry."

"I should go," she whispered when he approached her to give her a hug.

"Alex."

"Don't Alex me," she said, shrugging from his grip. "I shouldn't have ever come here. I should have just left and gone home."

"Where is home?" Danny asked her. "Hmm?" He folded his arms against his chest and watched as she shuffled nervously on her feet.

"I sold my apartment," she mumbled.

"Why?"

"Because I wasn't planning on you coming to talk me from jumping off a God damned bridge," she shrugged. "Usually when I have something set in my mind, I stick with it. So when I decided I was jumping, I decided what's the point in keeping my house?"

"You were really gonna jump then," Danny nodded his head, still in shock.

"Amazing how we been livin' in the same city all these years, and the one day I don't want you, we bump into each other," she laughed pathetically. "I really gotta go."

"Go where? You don't have a house."

"To work, dumbass," she growled, mumbling something in Italian. "I'm still employed. I gotta job I need to do. People need me."

"You're impossible you know that?"

She shrugged her shoulders and wiggled past him. "Before you ask, I can stay at a girlfriend's place until I figure out where I'm gonna live."

"What about your things?" Danny asked, watching her scramble for the front door, following close behind her.

"Storage Unit. I'm not _super _dumb. I knew you'd figure out I was dead sooner or later. If you looked on the back of the note, my storage unit with the combo was on it. I gotta go. Nice seein' yah. Thanks for not letting me jump off a bridge."

"You should see someone. Like. Like a shrink," he called as she slammed the door shut in his face.

_

* * *

_

Alex smiled at the blond lying in the hospital bed in Scooby scrubs, a smile on his face. "You be good until I get back, Mr. Woofer," she smiled, rubbing her knuckles against his unruly hair.

"By Nurse Alex," he smiled waving to her as she left the hospital room.

"Hey Mama," a dark skinned woman smiled, bumping hips with Alex as they met in the hall. "Tried hittin' you up last night. No answer. You wit a boy, Mama?"

"Somethin' like that," Alex rolled her eyes. "Hey you think I can crash on the couch tonight?"

"Go for it. Take my bed. R.J. got the baby mama to take the kids tonight. We're going to have a night to ourselves at his place."

"Girl," Alex laughed, shaking her head.

"Hey, don't be jealous I'm getting laid and you aren't," the woman laughed, shaking her head, as her hips swayed in her scrubs. "How you been, Mama?" she changed the subject, knowing it was the anniversary of the death of Alex's little brother.

"Ugh," Alex shrugged her shoulders, pulling her brown hair back from her face as they headed for the nurses station in the center of the hospital. "Well. Don't freak out because obviously I didn't. But I tried jumping off a fucking bridge last night."

"Mama!"

"Charise," Alex laughed. "I said I tried. I didn't actually go through with it. Someone stopped me."

"Who?"

"That kid," Alex started. "You know the kid I always talk about that I grew up with?"

"Sonny? Aint he in jail."

"No! Not Sonny. Danny. Danny Messer. He stopped me."

"Alexandra that's a big deal! Why did you try to kill-"

Alex clapped her hand over Charise's mouth. "Tell the whole fucking world. Because I thought that I didn't want to live being sad anymore. But then I saw Danny and it was like…. a sign from God telling me not to jump. Or something. I don't know. I'm gonna try to be happy and not try to be all morbid about the fact everyone in my family is dead. Save for Thomas who might as well be."

"You working the ER tonight?" Charise asked Alex. Overtime for the nurses was working the ER. The work sucked, but overtime pay always gave her extra money for her rent. Not that she had any at the moment.

"Just a few hours," Alex started. "You gonna leave the key under the mat?"

"Yes baby," Charise smiled. "I gotta go my shift is over."

"See yah, love," Alex smiled, sitting down in a chair and grabbing the sandwich she had ordered from te hospital cafeteria when she realized she hadn't packed lunch today. "Mmm. I love me some rubber turkey," she mumbled to herself as she bit into the sandwich.

* * *

Flack and Danny entered the hospital emergency room, and towards the center of the desk. "We're looking for Mark Santos' room," Danny said, tapping on the desk to get the secretary's attention. She gave him a dirty look until both he and Flack flashed their badges.

"Lemme check," she said, typing something into the computer. "Oh…" she mumbled. She turned behind her. "Hey where's Alex?" she asked a man sitting at another desk.

"On break," the man said. "Want me to page her?"

"Yes," the woman nodded. She turned towards the cops. "Mr. Santos didn't make it. I'll page his nurse however."

"Santos?" A nurse in pale green scrubs asked, stopping at the desk. "What about him?"

"Alex," the woman said. "These men want to speak with you."

Alex Reeves turned towards Flack and Danny, her mouth slowly dropping at the sight of the short blond with glasses sporting a very familiar face. "Danny," her voice squeaked. "What. What are you doing here?"

"Alex," Danny started, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "We need to take a look in Mark Santos' room. He's a victim, we need to collect some evidence."

Alex slowly nodded her head. "Yeah," she spoke. "Ugh, I'll grab his personally belongings, and see if our coroner won't sign over his body."

A young woman hurried towards Alex and slapped her hand on the counter, her breathing hitched. "I need help. Denny keeps asking for a popsicle but whenever I go to give him one he refuses for it. Whada I do?" she asked catching her breath.

Alex nodded her head and patted the girl on her back. "Okay. You gotta act like his room is Jurassic park. He'll shoot at a dinosaur trying to get you and you act like it bit you or something, and he'll take it. Make sure it's red or pink though."

"Red or pink?"

"Yeah. The popsicles gotta match the color of your scrubs."

"Right," the girl nodded her head. "How'd you deal with him? He's so OCD."

Alex shrugged. "I listen to what he wants. You better hurry it's almost 10. His mom doesn't allow any sugar past 10."

The nurse hurried off and Alex turned back to Danny who was giving her a knowing look. The look that said she'd be a great mom had she not given her child up for adoption. "Right. Well, you can follow me." She headed for a curtain, Flack and Danny following a safe distance behind.

"You know her Messer?"

"She's my childhood sweetheart," Danny shrugged acting as if it wasn't a big deal. They watched as she grabbed a plastic bag filled with items and handed it to Danny. "Don't worry," she rolled her eyes. "I bagged everything with gloves, Mr. Scientist," she gave him a knowing smartass smirk, and then let out a loud dramatic sigh when her pager went off. "Are you fucking kidding me?" she shouted.

"Everything alright?"

"Just great," Alex shouted, walking out of the tiny room, "Coroner is on basement level," she called behind her, hurrying out of sight. She found the nearest empty closet, where most of the interns and residents went to have sex, and locked herself in there. She sat on the cement floor in the tiny cold dark space, and buckled her knees to her chest, her arms wrapping around them. She didn't stop her tears from coming as she sat in the center of her safe place. Where no one in the world knew where she was.


	3. End Zone

**A/N: **_So this chapter is based off Season one, "Tanglewood" and also season two episode 20, "Run Silent, Run Deep." Where the body is found in the endzone. I changed this up a bit. The dialogue in the flashabacks for that part are pretty much spot on, but I changed the kid who dies. It isn't a drug dealer, but a kid from the gang I made up called the Lakeside Bullets. Also the very last scene is from the same night that Danny and Aiden are in the bar, it's just seperated by flashbacks. This one is pretty much all from the summer of '91._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own CSI:NY, its character's, or it's plots. I've just tampered them for My pleasure :)._

* * *

"This is a phony," Danny Messer nodded his head as he looked at the photo of a tattoo Mac had asked him to check out. He was familiar with the Tanglewoods. He knew this tattoo was a fake. And he also knew that Sonny was probably the one who killed the poor kid.

"What exactly are the Tanglewoods into?" Mac Taylor asked his CSI. Danny shrugged his shoulders and stuffed his hands into the pocket of his light gray dress pants with thin white pin stripes.

"Cars," Danny nodded his head. "Girls. Guns. Coke. Mac these guys just don't give a fuck," Danny said, flicking his right hand under his chin, the sign in sign language for the word "fuck". He then continued to explain. "They hang by the mall. You should know that The Lakeside Bullets are their enemies. Very dangerous. They kill anyone. Very organized. They're high up there with the mafia clans."

"Thanks," Mac nodded his head, grabbing the photo. "How's your case coming?"

"Lies," Danny started. "We're going to Lee's house to talk to his wife right now, Aiden and I."

"Okay," Mac nodded his head. "Hey, Danny," Mac started as Danny walked away. He stopped in his tracks and turned around, nodding his head at his boss indicating he was listening. "I saw on Aiden's computer that she ran a background check on Alex Reeves?"

"Yeah," Danny cleared his throat, his finger scratching his eyebrow. "It's nothin' Mac."

"Be careful," Mac warned. Danny nodded his head and hurried out of the crime lab.

* * *

_Danny had quietly watched Alex climb into the passenger's side of Sonny Sassone's 1990 Dodge Aspen. She was going on a date with the guy to piss him off. She knew that he'd be angry with her if she hung around the Tanglewoods. He had distinctly told her not to go anywhere alone with Sonny. He'd probably try to have sex with her. And the second he had told her this, she had decided that he thought she wasn't capable of taking care of herself. And this meant she'd have to prove him wrong. _

_ He was jealous. Jealous that Sonny was on a date with the girl he'd been in love with since he was 10. Pissed that she was doing this to make him angry. He was upset that she had chosen Sonny over him. He had waited up all night waiting for the sound of the Aspen drop her off, so he could climb through her window like he did almost every night and tell her how stupid she'd been for getting in a car with a 21 year old when she was just 15. _

_ Now, 2 in the morning, he had heard the engine and peaked his head out of his bedroom window to see Sonny help Alex climb into her window. He opened his own window when he saw Alex lean out of the window and kiss Sonny on the cheek before she closed the window and Sonny hurried off. If her mother knew she had been on a date with a 21 year old, she would have gotten her ass beat, he thought, as he jumped from his window and hurried over to hers. _

_ "Alex," he whispered, lightly knocking on her window. "Lex!"_

_ "Shhh!" she said, opening the door. "My parents are sleeping," she whispered, popping the screen out for him. "What do you want?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest as he jumped up and into her window. _

_ "Are you stupid, Lex?" Danny asked, fixing his shirt. "Going out with Sonny. He's 21! He could have slipped something in your drink and raped you."_

_ Alex rolled her eyes. "You're pissed because your brother won't let you hang with them and that means you won't be a Tanglewood."_

_ "You shouldn't be hanging with him Lex."_

_ "He's a sweet guy," she shrugged. "Save for the pot and shit. You shouldn't be running with them anyway, Danny. Let it go."_

_ "No. I don't want you around him."_

_ "What are you my clingy possessive boyfriend?" she growled, heading towards her bed. _

_ "Well someone's gotta look out for you. Sonny is not some nice innocent boy."_

_ "Why do you care?"_

_ "Because Alex," Danny sighed, waving his hands in the air like he did every time he was frustrated._

_ "You like me," she grinned, standing up._

_ "I do not. I just don't like you runnin' around with guys."_

_ "Because you like me. You're jealous of Sonny." She walked towards him and gave him a smile as she looked him in the eye. "Admit it, Danno."_

_ "You're crazy," Danny shook his head, taking a step back from Alex. He let out another sigh when she continued to smile at him. _

_ "Whatever," she shrugged turning around. She headed for her dresser and unbuttoned her jeans. _

_ "Come on why you gonna change in front of me like that?" he sighed shaking his head. _

_ "Oh? Does it bother you?" She asked him, pulling her shirt over her head as well. She turned to face him and gave him a small grin. "Admit it, and I'll get dressed."_

_ Danny turned to look away, and licked his lips. "Lex don't play around. Come on."_

_ Alex rolled her eyes, but turned back to her dresser. "You're such a brat," she said, grabbing large t-shirt and threw it over her head. _

_ "I'm a brat? How am I a brat?"_

_ "They never let me go anywhere with them," Alex mocked, rolling her eyes. "Lex, make 'em lemme go. Lex you shouldn't be hanging out with them. Why do you gotta get dressed in front of me, Lex. Come on, Lex, come on."_

_ "I don't sound like that," Danny defended himself. _

_ "If you say so," she shrugged. "That's what you sound like in my head, brat."_

_ "You're unbelievable, you know that?" He asked her, grabbing her wrist. _

_ "So?" she asked stepping closer to him. "Your point?"_

_ Danny shrugged his shoulders. "No point," he whispered, grinning at the twinkle in her eye. "Ok," he smirked. "I like you."_

_ "Really?" she whispered, tucking her brunette hair behind her ear. _

_ "Really," Danny smiled, grabbing her chin. "I do."_

_ "Okay then," she nodded her head, her cheeks turning a rosy color. _

* * *

His throat burned as the dark colored liquid ran down his trachea. His ass hurt as he sat on the hard stool in the tiny bar, smoke burning his eyes as he set his finished glass on the bar, and opened his brown leather jacket to grab his pack of Marlbol from the inside pocket. He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall to his right, and shook his head. It was only 9 at night. Time was slowly moving forward, and he didn't like it one bit.

"How'd I know you'd be here, Messer?" a voice called from behind him. He turned to see Aiden Burn smiling at him. She set her purse on the bar and sat besides him.

Danny shrugged his shoulders and slouched over as the bartender hit him with another drink. "Because when I'm pissed this is where I come."

"Why you pissed then?" she asked him, as she turned towards the bartender and ordered a beer for herself.

"I hate when we go home and we don' get a case closed," he told her. "Someone's dead and we can't arrest the bastard who killed her."

"Ay," Aiden grinned, bumping elbows with him. "We know he did it, Mess. We're gonna get him. We just need to get some solid evidence. Mac may say follow the evidence, but it's your gut that tells you what to look for."

Danny nodded his head in agreement, and sipped at his coke and rum. "Still sucks, Aiden," he sighed. "We know he did it but we can't get 'em. We can't arrest him. How does that make us good cops? We can't even do our jobs right."

"That aint true," Aiden shook her head. "You win some and you lose some. And the ones you lose, you carry with you. Every step, every day to remind yourself how important it is to catch the next guy."

Danny slowly nodded his head. "It's frustrating."

"Don't be mad," she whispered. "We're gonna go to work tomorrow and we're gonna get 'em." She set her hand on his left shoulder and squeezed gently to show him she was there. They'd do this together. "So whose that girl you were on the phone with last week?" she grinned.

"Oh?" Danny laughed. "You mean the girl that stood me up tonight?"

"She didn't!" Aiden giggled. "Don't they know not to stand Danny Messer up?"

"Shut up, Burn," Danny grinned, watching Aiden become pleased with the fact she had made him crack a smile. "Mocking my player moves. If I recall, I seemed to have gotten your panties in a bunch before."

"Once," she rolled her eyes. "One time Danny. It barely counts we were drunk."

"It counts Burn. If I 'member what your ass looks like, it counts."

Aiden rolled her eyes, and shook her head. "Doesn' count."

"Does."

"Not even the point here, Messer. The point is you got yourself a girl and she stood you up 'n now you're drinkin'."

Danny shrugged again, and finished his glass, as he lit up the cigarette he had pulled from his jacket pocket before Aiden had showed up to make sure he was okay. "We grew up together, that's all," he told Aiden, pressing his lips to the cigarette.

Aiden let out a loud cough, "Bullshit," she mumbled as she pretended to have a fit of coughs.

"Okay. So we grew up together and I dated her for a bit and we bumped into each other, that's all."

"Whatever," Aiden laughed, smacking the bar. "I'll let you drink your pain away or whatever you're doing."

"Waiting for my date," Danny corrected her.

"That stood you up," Aiden rolled her eyes.

* * *

_"Come on, Dom," Danny Messer groaned, picking up a rock from the beach and throwing it in the Coney Island beach water. "We're gonna be late for dinner. Mommy's gonna kill us."_

_ "Whatta about Louie, Danny?" Dominic Messer asked following his big brother towards the boardwalk. Danny rolled his eyes at his younger brother's stupidity. Louie had ditched them on the beach to hang out with Sonny Sassone. They were gonna make a gang, Louie had told Danny. Dom didn't understand. He was too naïve. _

_ "He's gonna get his ass beat when he gets home," Danny said, turning the Mets cap backwards on his baby brother's head, and wrapping his arm around his shoulder. "We aint gonna, 'cause we're gonna be home in time."_

_ "Is Alex gonna eat with us?" Dom asked, looking up at Danny. "I like her."_

_ "She likes you too," Danny nodded his head. "But she's not eating with us. Her Ma's in the hospital."_

_ "Oh," Dom mumbled. "How come?"_

_ "She's sick, Dom," Danny rolled his eyes as the two walked to the end of the boardwalk and turned down an abandoned street that he and Alex had discovered when they lost track of time after they'd gone for a hot dog. _

_ "I hate this short cut, Danny," Dom continued to talk while Danny had blocked out his baby brother's little voice. They'd been on their street, almost home when they heard a loud screeching noise. Danny had turned to his left to see a beat down Oldsmobile come to a halt besides them._

_ "You the Messer boys?" the driver asked, glaring from Danny to Dom._

_ "Who wants to know?" Danny asked, slowly walking away from the car, subconsciously pushing Dom behind him. The driver nodded his head at the passenger seat, and Danny watched as a man dressed in all black smoked a cigarette. _

_ "I've got a message for the Tanglewoods," the driver spoke, pulling out a gun. "You let your brother know. We catch them messin' with the Lakeside jus' one more time, an' they're gonna get a bullet in 'em." _

_ Danny slowly nodded his head, and hurried off, pulling Dom along with him. _

**_XXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Danny Messer hated when his mother cried. Something was wrong for her to be like this. She rarely cried in front of her children. Louie had fucked up, he thought, watching his mother cry from his bedroom. He wanted to hug her. Tell her everything would be all right But that was a lie. He knew that if the Lakeside Bullets had anything to do with Dom's disappearance like Louie had mentioned to Sonny, his brother was dead. _

_ "Danny!" Alex yelled standing outside his window, as she pounded on the glass. He turned around and hurried to the window, opening it for her. _

_ "Shhh. My Ma'll hear you," he whispered, popping the screen out for her. He grabbed her arm to help her through the window._

_ "Did the Tanglewoods find Dom?" Alex asked, sitting on his bed._

_ "No." Danny glanced around his room, unsure of why Alex hadn't just used the front door in the middle of the day._

_ "Sonny told me it was Lakeside. I called my cousin, Vinny. He seemed shady about it."_

_ "Vinny's running with them, now?" Danny asked his eyes widening. "Alex he took my brother!" _

_ "Like your brother has done good in his life," Alex defended her cousin. "Look Danny. Just because he runs with him doesn't mean it was his idea. Is your mom gonna call the cops?"_

_ "Dad's talking her outta it," Danny nodded his head. "Told her if he doesn't come home by 7 she can call."_

_ Alex nodded her head. "She needs to Danny."_

_ "They're not gonna do anything. He's just some gang member's little brother. Bound to wind up like his big brother. It'll get pushed aside. He'll be forgotten about. Louie and Sonny will take care of it."_

_ "Because killing is right," Alex nodded her head. "Danny you're better than that. Don't get caught up with them."_

_ "I'm not," Danny promised her, though they both knew it was a lie. He watched her nod her head and cross her arm over her chest, an indication she knew he was lying to her. She headed towards his dresser and opened his underwear drawer. "What are you doing?"_

_ Alex pulled a silver gun from under his underwear. "Why do you have a gun then?"_

_ "Alex!" He growled, walking over to her, and firmly grabbing her wrist. "Put that back. It's not a toy."_

_ "No, Danny. You shouldn't have it!"_

_ "Your gonna kill someone with that thing!"_

_ "Get rid of it!"_

_ "No." Danny turned his head to the side at the sound of footsteps. "My Ma is coming but it back," he whispered, causing Alex to drop the gun back in his drawer and close it immediately._

_ "Bullshit!" Alex yelled. "I saw you flirting with her!" _

_ "I wasn't, babe," Danny sighed, his mother opening his bedroom door to figure out what the commotion was._

_ "Oh my God, Daniel," Alex growled. "You touched Stacey Will's boob."_

_ "What!" Danny rolled his eyes. "Are you blind. I did not. She tripped, and I helped her get back up."_

_ "Don't lie! Cheater!" Alex shouted, hurrying out of his bedroom, brushing past Mrs. Messer. "Hi Mrs. Messer," she shouted, leaving through the front door._

_ "When did she get here?" Mrs. Messer asked, sniffling a bit._

_ "She never left, Ma," Danny shrugged. "Been here since lunch." He plopped onto his bed, and rested his arm behind his head, looking up at the ceiling. _

_ "She mad at you?"_

_ "Yup," Danny nodded his head, trying to hide the smile on his face. Even when Alex was pissed at him, she came through and covered for him. "Apparently I cheated on her or something. Who knows Ma? Girls start too much drama."_

_ "Have either one of your brother's called?" Mrs. Messer asked her middle child. _

_ "No," Danny sighed shaking his head. He turned to face his mother who was on the verge of tears once again. _

_ "Did you and Alex have sex?" she asked, glancing around the room, realizing that Danny's window was wide open, and the screen was lying against his dresser._

_ "No" Danny coughed._

_ "Put the screen back before your father finds it, Danny. I didn't see it, okay?"_

_ "Thanks, Ma," Danny sighed watching her leave his bedroom. He stood up from his bed, and grabbed the screen, placing it back on his window._

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_ "Wanna go to AC?" Danny asked her, resting his hand on the threshold of her front door._

_ "I…Mom's in the hospital," she shook her head. "I shouldn't."_

_ "Come on. Babe. Louie's lettin' me go. Sonny n' Salvador don' mind if you come. It's a free night out. Get your mind off things. Your ole man's at the hospital wit her right? He won' even notice. Where's Drew?"_

_ "Stayin' with his friend."_

_ "Home alone?" Danny nodded. "Come on."_

_ "Fine," Alex sighed, liking the idea. "But I gotta be back by 9 tomorrow morning. That's when Drew is coming back."_

_ "Deal," he smiled. _

_ "That's an ugly hat," she giggled nodding to the tan French hat, his carpenter jeans and his velvet tracksuit zip up sweatshirt. "You look like a dork."_

_ "You have room to talk," he rolled his eyes. "Your hair looks like you stuck your finger in an electrical socket."_

_ "It does not," she rolled her eyes. "That was the 80's. This is the 90's."_

_ "Whatever," Danny shrugged, wrapping his arm around her waist as she locked the door behind her. _

_ She'd been expecting to have fun. She'd been expecting to get her mind off the fact her mother may not make it home from the hospital this time around, and she hadn't been expecting the pit stop outside the Giant's stadium. _

_ "Stay in the car," Louie ordered Alex as he and Danny climbed out of the car. She watched as Sonny Sassone's car skidded to a stop and he and another man got out of the car, while Danny casually tried to act like whatever was going on wasn't bothering him. Alex climbed into the front seat of Louie's car, and rolled down the window to listen to what was going on. _

_ "Drinking already," Alex shook her head at Sonny shutting his front door with a 40 in his hand. _

_ "Yo Louie!" Alex heard Sonny grin, waddling over towards Louie. "Sorry about the detour. I had to pull over! I'm hearin' all kinds a knocks and pins in my trunk!"_

_ Alex glanced at Danny in his Adidas tracksuit, his hands stuffed in his pockets, a stupid cigarette tucked behind his ear, just like his big brother. "You're not fucking cool, Danny," Alex mumbled, and then turned her attention to Sonny who pulled a kid from his trunk. "What the fuck?"_

_ "Bonjourno!" Sonny grinned. "Stick around Messer!" he said, pointing towards Danny, who leaned against the car, putting his cigarette in his mouth. "Don't turn away! You may learn somethin'!" Both Alex and Danny turned their heads away as Sonny beat the poor kid up. "If I catch you! Messin' with one of my boys' again! I'm gonna burry you in the end zone!" Sonny yelled at the boy._

_ "Come on!" Danny yelled. "Enough already! The kid is bleeding from his face and everywhere else! Come on! Leave 'em alone!"_

_ "Louie, take care of your brother," Sonny ordered Louie who turned towards Danny._

_ "Take off!" Louie Messer shouted at his little brother, back handing him across the face. "Hit the road. Get outta here, D!" he shouted, pushing him to the ground. "You're embarrassing me in front of my boys! You're a disgrace. That kid killed Dom!" _

_ Danny threw his cigarette at Louie and then stood up to hurry towards Louie's car, and climbed into the driver's side, putting the car into reverse. _

_ "You okay?" Alex asked her boyfriend when they were home. The car ride had been silent. She'd been afraid to speak. Danny was too pissed off, hurt, angry, upset, every raw emotion in the book. She could tell by the way he clenched his fist around the steering wheel, and didn't set his free hand on her thigh like he usually did when he drove her places. _

_ "Fine," he whispered._

_ "They killed that kid didn't they?" she whispered. "They know he killed Dom."_

_ "Drop it, Lex," Danny warned her, turning the car off, and climbing out. He opened the passenger door for her, and walked her to her front door. "You want me to stay with you tonight?" he asked her when she unlocked the front door. _

_ "Please?" she asked. "I'm scared Mom's gonna die tonight, Dan. She's real, real sick this time."_

_ "Okay," Danny nodded his head, stepping into her house, his arms wrapping around her. "I bet yah she's gonna be fine, just like last time."_

_ "I hope," Alex whispered, squeezing onto Danny part in fear for her mother, part in fear for Danny, and part in fear for what the Tanglewoods would do to the kid that they were sure killed Dom._

_

* * *

_

"Hey," a small, timid voice whispered. Danny turned to see Alex standing in purple scrubs, her hair pulled back in a pony-tail that he could tell had been pulled up hours ago as it was falling from it's scrunchy, and into her face. Bags under her eyes told him she had a rough day, and blood at the bottom left hand corner of her shirt told him something bad had happened to her.

"Was' sup?" Danny asked, immediately standing up from his stool, to wrap his arms around her. "Are you alright? Wha's happened?"

"Fine," she whispered, taking a step back, indicating that she didn't want his hug. 20 years ago she would have welcomed his arms, and cried into his shoulder. She stared at Aiden for a second and then turned back to Danny. "Sorry I'm late… bad day at work… cell died," she let out a pathetic laugh and waved her phone in the air. "You smell," she said, scrunching her nose. "You smokin' that shit again?"

"No," Danny shook his head, lying. He internally cursed, recalling Alex's keen smell. She could pinpoint the smell of cigarette smoke floating on your clothes, even in a smoky atmosphere like this one. She knew the difference between the smoke in the air, and the different smell of the smoke embedding itself on his hands, and in his clothes.

"What happened?" Danny asked, watching Aiden slip away from the bar quietly without distracting them.

"Don' change the subject," she shook her head, grabbing his jacket, and pulling out the cigarettes. "That's disgustin' Danny. Y'know Ma died 'cause of that shit, right? 'N here you are, smokin' it."

"Sorry, Lex," he whispered, grabbing the pack from her and setting it back in his jacket. She had always told him it was gross when he smoked. And when her Mom had been diagnosed with cancer, he quit. The habit had picked up once again as he went through the Police Academy during the day and tried his best to stay awake for night school so he could become a CSI like Detective Mac Taylor. Slowly, as he hung out with his patrol partner, and later grew closer to Flack, a pack a day was creeping up on his health. And he hadn't cared.

"Denny died today," she whispered, sitting on one of the wooden stools. "You remember me mentioning him?" she asked. "When you and that guy with the black leather jacket and long girly hair?"

"Yeah."

"S'shame," she shook her head. "He'd be drop dead gorgeous if he cut that shit off his head."

"Lex," Danny said, rolling his eyes as she tried her best to change the subject.

"I'm sorry Danny," she said, agitation evident in her voice. "Right well he died. He's been my patient on n' off for three years. In n' out of the hospital 'cause of his heart. He just got his transplant last night. He was so happy. We all were and I was there in the room and somethin' went wrong, and he bled out. Right there under the knife." She shook her head, and bit her bottom lip. "And the fuckin' cardiologist was a coward. I hadda tell 'em Danny. That their kid was dead. That he fucked up. He was too big a pussy to do it himself."

"That's not your fault. It's the doc's."

"I feel so bad though," she whispered, wiping her eyes. I should have prepped him instead of letting the intern do it. I should have known he didn't have enough oxygen getting to his brain when the doc switched his heart out. If I just paid attention, Dan, he'd be here."

"Hey. Were you the one cutting him open?" Danny asked her.

"No," she whispered. "Might as well have been."

"If you didn't cut him open it wasn't your fault. That pussy doctor should have apologized. He better go to the funeral."

"He won't," she whispered. "He's a coward. What's it your mom used to say whenever your old man did something and didn' take blame?"

"_Vigliacco_," Danny nodded his head.

"Right what you said," nodding her head as well. "That's what the scumbag is."

"It's not hard to say Alex."

"I don't care. I'm over 12. I'm too old to learn a new language."

"_Vigliacco_," Danny said again, this time directing the word to Alex, who punched him in the arm. "Ouch," he laughed rubbing the spot she hit.

"Like it hurt!" Alex said, shaking her hand. "Damn. You're packing under there."

"I work out," Danny rolled his eyes.

"No shit!" she laughed. "Coulda warned me, jackass." Danny gave her a small smile, the two falling into a comfortable silence before Alex finally spoke. "No matter what, we always get stuck with each other."

"Damn straight, Lex," he grinned. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good," she smiled, linking her arm with his and resting her head on his shoulder.


	4. Favors

_A/N: Something quick since I've neglected this story! Not my intentions whatsoever! I just need to be in a mood for this story. Enjoy! P.S. This is verrryyy rated M. So if you're uncomfortable with sexual content I suggest you don't read....

* * *

_

"Shit."

"What?" she asked, kissing his jaw, her arms moving from around his neck, hand slipping inside of his jeans.

"I don't gotta condom," he mumbled, watching her face fill with disappointment.

"Are you serious? You don't have any…like in your bathroom?" she asked, her hand emerging from his pants, and folding behind her back. She bit her lower lip, causing him to let out a frustrated groan. She was upset.

"I haven't exactly had time for dating and all that," he sighed, pushing his glasses against his nose, and rubbing his hand over his chin. "I've been so busy."

"Well…when was the last time you've had sex then?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"A while…"

"You!" she giggled. "Danny Messer has gone a while without doing it?"

"Well. I mean with some one else yeah. I mean… I just don't have the time or energy to, you know do the whole three date thing. It's easier to just grab some tissues and…"

"Don't finish that sentence," she shook her head. "We'll just…we'll do foreplay," she offered, shrugging. "Can you handle that, Detective?" she cooed, her arms snaking around his neck. Her fingers tugged at a long piece of hair on the back of his head.

"Probably not," he groaned. "But I guess I'll have to deal."

"Good," she whispered, her hands moving down his back and under his t-shirt. She pulled the white cotton shirt from his pants, and began to unbutton it, shrugging it from his body. He stood in a wife beater and jeans, his lips pressing against her neck while her hands wrapped around his back muscles. He unbuttoned her jeans, tugging them towards the ground.

"I've missed you, Alex," he whispered, watching her step out of the jeans.

"Stop getting all emotional on me," she ordered, pushing him into a wall, her hands on his stomach as she met his lips, their teeth clashing in an aggressive kiss. "And just make me call out your name, Messer," she spoke, her lips leaving his mouth, pressing against his shoulder blade.

"You know, If I remember correctly. I'm good at that," he grinned, grabbing her thighs, picking her up.

"Really good," she laughed, her head tilting back as he carried her to his bed. He stood over her, watching her eagerly pull her shirt over her head, a smile coming to his face. Her foot ran against the inside of his jeans, and lightly stopped at his erection. "Don't you wish you had a condom, detective?"

"Mm…yes," Danny moaned, undoing his belt, and pulling his pants to his ankles.

Now clad in light purple pinstriped boxers and a white wife beater, Alex gave him another grin. "Well we need to fix that frown, then," she spoke, sitting up. She undid the clasp on her ivory colored lace bra, and threw it on the floor. "What should we do about that, _officer_," she cooed, getting on her hands and knees, and crawling to the foot of the bed where Danny was standing.

"I swear you're more in love with that badge. You don't really like me, do yah, Reeves?" He asked her, grabbing her chin and pulling it towards him.

"I find it hot my little Danny is a cop now," she smiled, sitting Indian style. She looked up at him and shrugged, her brown eyes sparkling at him. "You never answered my question," she spoke, lying on the bed, her hands combing through her hair. "I guess I'll figure out something on my own," she sighed, her left hand resting on her left breast, and slowly gliding down her stomach, coming to a stop at her underwear line, her thumb hooking it. She lifted her pelvis up and pulled them down, Danny grabbing them when they hit her knees, and pulling them all the way off for her.

"I really wish I could fuck you right now, Alex," he groaned in physical pain, throwing her underwear aside. He pulled his beater over his head, leaving his boxers on. He'd satisfy her first, and then she'd satisfy him. He leaned over her, his lips connecting against her belly button. His right hand traced lazy circles around her kneecap as he ran his tongue in a circle around her belly button. And as he slid his tongue up her body, he ran his fingers lightly up her leg.

"Oh so do I," she spoke, her breathing getting heavy when his lips hit her left breast. "Shit, so do I," she sighed, clenching the sheets as he moved to her right breast, his thumb stroking the left as he did. She pressed her pelvis against his, his heart pounding at the feel of her wet hotspot against his clothed erection.

"Fuck," he sighed, her hand rubbing against his boxers. "Babe, you gotta stop. I'm gonna come before you even get to me."

Alex let out a giggle. "Sorry I'm so hot."

"More like wet."

"Oh Danny!" she shouted, gripping his sheets when he entered three fingers inside her suddenly. She slightly arched her back, a moan escaping her lips.

"That's the response I wanted," he grinned, pressing his tongue against her flesh, running it in circles, causing her to let out some more moans. "D... Danny."

"Alex."

She let out another moan, before squeezing her eyes shut, and indication she was about to reach her climax. "Go-od," she moaned, her hips twitching, and indication she'd just come. Danny looked up at her as she tried to catch her breath.

"How's that for making it up to you?" he asked her, pressing his lips against hers.

"Good," she panted, her arm wrapping around his neck. "I believe it's your turn though."

"I agree," he nodded his head. "You probably need to use the bathroom real quick though."

"I do," she nodded her head, standing up. "Don't go anywhere, Messer."

"Trust me," he laughed. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Good, good," she smiled, giving him a kiss before she disappeared into the bathroom.


End file.
